


A Noble Test

by Gallian_Squad_7



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Happy Sex, Marriage, Scissoring, Testing - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallian_Squad_7/pseuds/Gallian_Squad_7
Summary: There’s an old tradition in the Exalted family, one rarely mentioned or discussed beyond the family. All it takes is love to bloom between the eldest princess and her oldest friend for it to come into the light.





	A Noble Test

Lucina and Severa loved each other.

It was clear to all their friends and family they were in love, deeply and madly. Even if their eyes wandered to the handsome men they met or even other gorgeous women, they were fleeting glances before they found each other again.

There was no surprise to be found when Severa came before Exalt Chrom and his wife Sumia to ask for Lucina’s hand in marriage. Nor was it unexpected for Lucina to ask the same of Robin and Cordelia.

While quite sure the girls loved each other, their parents had several concerns. As such, they organized private meetings with the girls in order to go over these concerns and sort them out. No one in the Shepherds expected these talks to be anything more than formalities, and for the most part they were.

There was just one little issue that couldn’t be solved that easily. It was the lone obstacle keeping the girls from joining together forever, as they’d wished since they were young.

And it would be overcome!

At least… they weren’t quite expecting what the problem entailed, let alone the solution.

_ -Severa- _

She didn’t know how she ended up here, only that she’d been brought to the royal bedchambers that night and left in the sitting room. Only a robe and underwear were provided, but Severa hadn’t really noticed them, preoccupied with why she’d been summoned.

At least until Chrom walked out with his cock standing at attention, the Exalt looking at her with far more surprise than he should. “Severa? Why haven’t you changed?”

Severa only gaped at him, too shocked to turn her gaze away. Sure, she’d heard her mother and Sumia gossiping about their husbands and comparing exploits, but actually seeing it…

“Come now, we promised to explain first.” Sumia scolded as she walked out in nothing but panties, her breasts free to sway under the candlelight. “I mean, I’m just as excited as you, but there’s a process to this.”

Severa felt her gaze tear between the heavy breasts and rigid cock, not sure where to look but getting hot all the same. Hell, just the sight was making her thighs rub together.

“Severa, let’s get to the point.” Sumia coughed when no one else was willing to get started. “We’re going to test you on… well, your endurance. It’s expected for members of the Exalted family to take vigorous lovers, keep the line strong, so the parents of any child of the line to be married must test the suitor.”

She scratched her cheek as Severa gave her a flat stare. “Admittedly, we didn’t even know this tradition existed until after you asked to marry Lucina. Neither Chrom nor any of his siblings were old enough to know about it when… you know.”

“Got the whole rundown when we went to inform the clergy.” Chrom grumbled, uncaring of his apparent eagerness. “Even gave us scenarios. Sumia does the test if it’s our daughter marrying a man, me if it’s our son marrying a woman, and both of us if it’s same sex.”

Sumia’s eyes darkened, making Severa shiver. “It’d take far too long to try and go around this particular tradition, especially since Lucina will be tested too. From what we understand, the tradition is centuries old and there’d be significant push back to retire it.

Chrom licked his lips, noticing Severa’s breath deepen at Sumia’s look. “We’ve discussed the particulars with your parents, but require your agreement. Will you submit to our test? If so, and you pass, Lucina is all yours.”

“We won’t take your virginity of womb or any kissing.” Sumia soothed, though a dark spot was pooling in her panties, clear for all to see. “We all agreed that’s reserved for your spouse. What do you say?”

Severa swallowed thickly before hardening her resolve. “If… if it means I can be with Lucy, I’ll do anything. Bring your worst.”

Sumia and Chrom looked dastardly in the candlelight, eagerness returning full force. No further words were given as Sumia strode up with a roll in her hips and sway in her breasts, Severa watching both in rapt fascination.

“Come then, we’ll do all that and more.” Sumia breathed into Severa’s ear, the husky tone sending shivers down her spine.

Severa stood on shaky legs and followed the exalted pair, Chrom almost jogging to the bed while Sumia guided Severa inside. Once there, Sumia closed and locked the door, Severa ready for anything.

Except for Sumia ripping off her tunic, exposing her bra to the world. Before Severa could so much as squeal, Sumia had untied her belt and yanked off her trousers. “Go sit on the bed.”

Severa followed the command, cowed by the authority in Sumia’s voice. It was chilly in here, her nipples already hardening under the cloth holding them back. Every movement sent a little jolt up her spine, the damp spot in her panties clear to see.

Arousal was clear in the air, Severa could smell it.  Whether it was her own at getting stared at by Chrom like a prized meal or something else, she didn’t know.

When she sat on the bed, Sumia sat on her left while Chrom stepped up onto the mattress on her right. Without preamble, the Exalt reached down to grab Severa’s chin and forced her to look up.

Right at his cockhead. “Lick it.”

Severa blinked and felt a slap on her rear, making her squeal, only to be silenced by Sumia shoving a finger into her mouth. “He said lick it. You wanted our worst, we’re going to give it.”

Severa could smell the musk of Chrom’s penis, intoxicating her just as much as Sumia’s breasts pressing into her back. The Exalt even laid his cock across her face, giving her a close-up of the thick veins it held and almost overpowering her with the smell.

“Lick.”

And she did, Severa slowly extended her tongue and gave the throbbing cock a tentative taste. Her core was on fire, but the taste of that musk was a drug all its own. She wanted to sample this slowly, get a real long taste  of this cock …

Chrom didn’t let her, his hand taking hold of a purple-pigtail and yanking. “I said lick it! Hurry it up, thief!”

Severa did as instructed and started to lap at his cockhead, slowly swirling her tongue around the mushroom cap, feeling its heat. As she did, she felt her bra come undone and hands cup her breasts.

“You like the taste, right minx?” Sumia breathed into Severa’s ear, fondling her modest breasts. “You like the smell of that cock too, it’s my favorite part. You better service it well or I’ll have to punish you.”

She pinched Severa’s nipples, the girl letting out a gasp as lightning ran up her spine. Chrom silenced her with a slap from his cock, making her look at him. “Lick it damn you, all of it! Don’t leave a single inch dry.”

Severa returned to her task with a new enthusiasm, tentative laps replaced by long drags on his hot flesh. Every inch tasted  _ so good, _ especially those little drops of pre-cum leaking out of his slit whenever she came to visit the head. His balls were so damn warm, and she loved slobbering all over them…

A twist of her nipples reminded her Sumia was still there, the queen peppering her neck with kisses and bites while grinding her hips into Severa’s side. Sumia was so horny now, seeing her husband get his cock licked, and she was looking for all the friction she could find on Severa.

One hard bite found a sensitive spot, Severa rearing back in pain and pleasure. Chrom didn’t like the loss of her ministrations and pulled on her pigtail again, this time using his other hand to grab one of hers. “Now, lick and stroke. I’m going to paint your face.”

Severa grabbed the burning cock and started licking the bottom, dragging her tongue on each vein like gold. Her hand started to gently glide up and down the cock, spreading her saliva and his pre-cum up and down the shaft. The taste was beyond intoxicating now, it was making her so lightheaded…

Chrom grunted and started to thrust, Severa speeding her strokes and licks. The cockhead slammed into her cheeks, nose, forehead, her entire face. Each smack left a sticky trail of spit and pre on her face, which Sumia was all too eager to lap up.

As Chrom’s thrusts grew faster, his cock started to slap against her hand, the sound of smacking flesh making Severa leak even more, her panties long since soaked. She ached for something, anything, to just touch her, but she wasn’t one to disobey orders.

So she sped up her strokes, covering the entire cock and even brazenly starting to fondle Chrom’s balls with her other hand. Chrom only moaned, liking how Severa swirled her tongue around his tip. It was the only moan he’d allowed so far, but he scowled as he looked down to see Severa pleased.

He’d need to fix that.

First though, he could feel his release building. While nowhere near as skilled as Sumia, Severa had a rough charm that had slowly built his own pleasure to a fevered pitch. Hearing his cock smash into her cheeks and hand was enough as is, but seeing his wife lap up the remnants drove him mad.

With one more thrust, he came, white fire racing through his veins. Ropes of thick, musky cum shot from his cock, Severa still jacking him off. Her face was painted by the ropes, her mouth hanging open to receive his seed like a common whore. What she didn’t catch hung in her hair and cheeks, splashes of white dripping onto her heaving breasts.

Chrom didn’t get to admire the sight of his best friend’s daughter painted with his cum, or his climax, for very long. Sumia took her turn now and swiftly gave Severa a tongue-bath, lapping up all the excess cum the younger girl hadn’t taken for her own.

“Good, so you can lick.” Sumia muttered, taking over for Chrom as he came down. “Now can you eat?”

Severa didn’t get a chance to respond before Sumia grabbed the back of her head and forced her onto her back, the queen flipping Severa onto her stomach and eye level with  the queen’s snatch . Even in Severa’s cock-drunk state, she could tell that Sumia was more than ready for the next part. “Come on, eat pussy like the whore you are. Let’s see if my little girl’s actually getting something out of this.”

Sumia leaned back and pushed Severa’s face between her legs, pussy dripping with nectar even behind her panties. Severa briefly looked up, but Sumia forced her eyes back down. “Eat through the cloth, you haven’t earned my lips.”

Severa stared at the stained panties before lashing out with her tongue, getting into this. Sumia gasped and threw her head back, glad to feel something against her aching core after watching that show. “Good… g-good… keep going.”

Severa took longer drags and faster flicks, exploring the damp cloth and sampling the nectar leaking through. It wasn’t the musky headiness of Chrom’s cock and cum, but it was sweet enough to tempt saints. And Severa was no saint.

Sumia let out a hard moan as Severa attached her lips to the panties, sucking hard and soft in equal measure. She’d found the obvious spots, the only ones a first-timer like her were going to find, but it felt  _ so good _ to Sumia after watching Chrom get worked over.

Severa heard the moan and sucked harder, one hand down her own panties and playing with her clit while the other held Sumia’s thigh in place. She moaned, the touch doing little to soothe the burning ache she felt.

The moan rumbled into Sumia’s snatch, the sensation making her cry out again. The cry was muffled a moment later, Severa glancing up to find Chrom had straddled his wife while she gave him a tit-job.

Soon enough, Sumia’s heat broke through and she groaned, nectar flooding from her pussy. Severa lapped it up as best she could, but there was just so damn much of it!

Another groan made Severa look up, Chrom’s balls dangling in front of her eyes while his hard cock dripped with Sumia’s spit and his cum. A look to Sumia showed her breasts coated in white, the queen wiping up a strand with her finger and licking it clean.

“Suck them.” Chrom ordered, not even looking at Severa as he stepped back, his feet beside her shoulders. Sumia took the opportunity to roll out from under him and rummage through her nightstand, enjoying her sticky treat.

Severa gladly did so, her mouth taking one ball in and playing with it, her teeth lightly scraping the sensitive skin while her tongue juggled the testicle. Chrom hissed at the sensation, his desire to thrust surging back as Severa took hold of the lonely ball and fondled it.

She switched back and forth between the two, sucking and moaning as she drank in the musk and taste again. Gods, she was so wet, her quim was dripping all over the sheets.

Severa whined as Chrom separated from her, not letting her latch onto him again. A moment later, Severa felt a jolt up her spine as her face was forced down onto the bed and her soaked panties were yanked off.

“Alright, you can eat too.” Sumia panted huskily, breasts heaving with each desire filled breath as she tossed the soiled cloth aside. “Now though… let’s see how well you can take it.”

Sumia slid her fingers down Severa’s back, the light touch making Severa shiver. Sumia took hold of her ass and kneaded the soft flesh, Severa moaning into the sheets, words lost to her.

“You got a  _ tight _ ass. That training did something.” Sumia complimented her, the first she’d given all night. Then, she smacked Severa’s left cheek, the girl crying out in surprise. Sumia kept spanking her, enjoying the sight of the flesh bouncing with each smack. “Oh, you’re a dirty girl alright. And I know  _ just _ the thing for a dirty girl.”

Severa squeaked as Sumia pulled apart her cheeks and poked at her puckered asshole, Severa squirming in discomfort.  

“Don’t worry, it’s not that bad…” Sumia promised, though the growl it came with was anything but reassuring. “Just let me moisten up a bit…”

Severa felt a rush of arousal as she heard something click into place, a glance back showing Sumia off the bed and standing with a hungry grin. She’d grabbed a strap-on, the polished wood gleaming in the moonlight of the room.

It was black wood too, and long enough to rival Chrom’s cock. Same thickness, if she had to guess.

“On your hands and knees.” Sumia ordered, Severa pushing herself off the bed and into position. “Your ass to me, face to the window.”

Severa shifted to face the window before moaning, the smooth wood sliding slowly between her thighs. Sumia took each thrust slow, licking her lips at the sight of so much quim coating her favorite toy. Perfect for her plan.

As she slid in and out, Sumia kept fingering Severa’s asshole, slowly acclimating the girl to the sensation. It was utter torture for Severa, each sensation heightened by its cruel deliberateness. She was so close to release, so very close… but no one would touch her clit and grant that release

Her eyes widened as Chrom appeared before her, his hand wrapping itself in both her pigtails. “Keep your head up, you’re going to be punished for thinking this is for your pleasure when it’s you stealing my daughter.”

Severa only gasped as she felt something thick probe her back-door. She couldn’t look back, not with Chrom holding tight, but she could feel the fake-cock slowly stretching her.

With a great groan, Sumia inserted her toy into Severa, the younger girl wailing as she was stretched far beyond what she’d ever experienced. The pain was sharp but only lasted a moment before fading to an ache, Sumia taking the virgin thrust slowly and carefully.

In the same moment, Chrom’s cock slapped her cheek again, already back to full mast despite the tit-job. There was even pre-cum leaking out already! How many times did this couple have sex?!

“In your mouth.” Chrom ordered, pushing the tip against the corner of her lips. “I want you to suck on it like your mother’s teat.”

Severa gasped in answer, Sumia sliding out of her with the same deliberate, torturous care. She’d nearly cum, mind blank as sensation roared through her, but another cock-slap forced her to look at Chrom.

And the thick rod of meat he was holding out for her to suck like some demented lollipop.

In the same instant, Sumia rammed the toy back in, Severa rocking forward from the force and into Chrom’s penis. She felt the true nature of the daunting task before her then, the cock she was meant to suck longer than her entire face.

Chrom wasn’t that patient though and yanked her head up. His cockhead pressed against her lips and Severa tentatively parted them, a part of her hoping he’d give her a moment.

No such reprieve was granted, Chrom shoving his cock as far into her mouth as it would go. Severa choked on the sudden invasion, only muffled cries escaping the cock, before Chrom pulled out and scowled at her. “That’s it? I thought you’d do anything for my daughter?”

Severa’s pleasure-addled mind latched onto those words, indignation burning through just enough to make her mad. With a deep breath, she took hold of the cock and shoved it into her mouth, lips clamped tight around the shaft while her tongue danced on the burning head.

Chrom grunted in surprise, a moan forced past his lips as Severa pulled back. Her lips stuck to the shaft as she pulled, drawing out the contact as much as possible before she dove in again. They were slow, forceful bobs, typical of a beginner, but a good start.

Sumia, seeing this, started to up the pace. The toy slid in and out of Severa’s tight ass, flesh smacking flesh while Sumia continued to spank her new favorite ass-cheeks. Seeing them pink and hearing Severa moan around her husband’s cock with every smack was almost worth not going with the two-way dildo.

She was even merciful and started to rub Severa’s clit, the hard bulb slick with quim. The queen’s finger pressed and twirled the nub playfully, Severa’s desperate pants and muffled moans a delight all their own.

Chrom watched his wife pound Severa’s ass and finger her clit with hungry eyes, hands pulling hard on Severa’s hair whenever she pulled back or tried to break her seal. Every pull forced her a little deeper, a little more of his cock into her mouth as she got her ass pounded.

Severa didn’t know what to do with all the sensation, Sumia speeding her thrusts with every movement while Chrom’s cock got ever closer to her throat. The feeling of her clit finally receiving attention sent her straight to the edge, every rub and twist a bolt of pleasure. The lurid sounds of her soaking thighs slapping against Sumia’s hips and the rumble of her muffled moans was almost enough to do it…

A groan signaled her climax, Severa’s vision going white as Sumia gave her clit a light scratch. Fire raced through every nerve like lightning, her high beyond anything she expected. She was not, however, granted reprieve from her punishment.

Sumia only pounded harder, hips blurring and palm slapping Severa’s abused cheeks. They weren’t close to done for stamina yet, but the girl had held up better than expected. Especially with how much nectar still oozed from her puffy cunt.

Chrom was even less forgiving, no longer content to let Severa suck. Her first conscious sensation was the thrust of his cock into her mouth, the head driving back far enough to make her gag.

“Take it in your throat.” Chrom grunted as he kept thrusting. “I want your lips in my pubes and my seed in your gut.”

Severa could only obey, her throat claimed when she bobbed forward in time with Chrom’s thrust. His cockhead shot down her throat, the tight space nearly making him climax right there, but he pulled back to let Severa breathe a bit.

“Come on, is that all you got thief?” Chrom mocked as Severa coughed and hacked. “I know Lucy has a toy collection  _ far _ worse than this. Not up to the task?”

Severa coughed and growled, diving back onto the cock with reckless abandon. Chrom howled as her mouth enveloped him, but he held tight to her pigtails and yanked. Severa’s head shot forward and took almost his entire cock, her moans vibrating all along the veins.

He was almost there, but he wouldn’t be satisfied until she took all of him.

And with one more thrust, she did.

Severa cried as blue pubes tickled her face, the sensation far too strong with how aroused she was. Chrom’s balls bounced against her chin and it was all she could do to just sit there and process what she’d done.

Chrom didn’t let her. She was ready now and by the gods he’d take advantage of it.

Sumia agreed, her toy completely buried in Severa’s ass. Now was the time to simply wreck her. If she was still conscious after this, the test was over.

Then they could just have fun.

As one, they pulled back out of Severa as far as they could, their tips poised at Severa’s desperate holes.

As one, they sheathed themselves.

Sumia moaned and wailed as she slammed into Severa, hips bucking so hard it rocked the bed. Severa did her best to start returning the thrusts, but she had a hard time doing so as Sumia kept playing with her clit.

Chrom pulling her in to swallow his cock made it an impossible task, but Severa did all she could. The heat she’d been stewing in all night, the smell of sex and musk and quim, the feeling of having her throat and ass taken…

She tried to scream around Chrom’s cock as they all came, a flood of semen spilling into her stomach while her pussy squirted all over the sheets and Sumia. Chrom held her head in place, forcing her to drink every drop of his seed while Sumia forced the toy in just a bit deeper.

Chrom pulled back first, cockhead still connected to Severa by a bridge of cum and saliva. Severa’s tongue lolled out, cum staining it white while she panted. Sumia pulled out next and started to lay tender kisses on Severa’s abused cheeks, soaked hands reaching up to toy with rock-hard nipples.

“That… was good.” Chrom panted, desire sated for now. “You’re still conscious after all that, and we didn’t treat you gently… What do you think, dear?”

Sumia sat down and pulled Severa into her lap, fondling the dazed girl’s breasts. “Oh, I think she’ll be just fine. This is no thief, she came in here like a brave knight and took our challenge despite little respite or experience. Lucy chose well.”

She smirked at Chrom and leaned over, teeth teasing Severa’s breast. Severa’s hips started to buck, her body still raring to go despite her daze.

“Now let me taste that cock while I give these poor puppies some attention.” Sumia giggled, licking her lips as Chrom’s meat rose to attention again. “Then you can fuck me while she suckles, that’ll be good for tonight.”

Chrom wasted no time and pushed his cock into his wife’s mouth, Sumia humming contently as her favorite flavor washed over her tongue.

Severa lasted two more climaxes before passing out, her last sight the looks of approval on Chrom and Sumia’s faces and her last taste Sumia’s nipple. Her breasts were teased into a mess, her ass was red with marks, her clit was swollen, and her throat would never be quite the same, but she’d done it.

With their approval, Severa was now free to marry Lucina.

There was just… one last part to take care of.

_ -Lucina- _

How did this happen?

Lucina asked herself that question over and over again as she sat in a guest room. She’d come to Robin and Cordelia’s estate at their behest, and alone at that. The thing was, no one else appeared to be there. Not the servants, not Morgan, not even a messenger pigeon.

All she found was a note directing her to the guest room she now sat in, the note specifically telling her to change into the provided clothes.

It’s just… they weren’t clothes. It was a robe and a thin pair of panties, almost see-through in fact.

While Lucina would quietly admit she had no fashion sense at all, this reeked of something far different than what she expected. However, she was determined to see whatever this was through, if only so she could at last call Severa her own.

So, after asking herself the same circle of questions a few more times, she stood and started to undress. Even with the candles, it was rather dark in the room, and she felt a chill draft brush across her skin as her smalls came off.

Lucina grabbed the thin panties and slid them on before throwing the robe over herself. It was thick enough to be warm, but thin enough that her nipples stood out prominently against the fabric. Actually, looking at it closely, the fabric around her breasts appeared to be deliberately thinner.

Gulping, Lucina heard the scrape of paper and found another note slipped under the door. It said for her to head for the master bedroom on the second floor and make it quick if she wanted to prove herself.

She had to steel her resolve for a moment before she strode into the halls, only a few lights lit in a deliberate path. Lucina’s lone companion was the sound of her bare feet on the wood floor, each thud echoing through the empty manor. It was more than a little creepy, but the owners were known to be… a little eccentric.

Soon after, she stood before the master bedroom, the oak doors towering over her. There was a line of light under the doors, showing someone was inside, but Lucina didn’t know if she should knock or wait.

She yelped as the door creaked open, a mane of red hair peeking out at her. “Ah, there you are. Come in, we’ll be late at this rate.”

The door opened a bit further and Lucina slipped inside, habit making her close the door. She froze the instant after, a strangled squeal dying in her throat.

Before her was a master bed, decorated in sheets of purple satin. Before it stood Cordelia, bare to the world while Robin lay on it with a curious frown. Lucina gladly took in the sight of Cordelia, the shapely legs that stretched for leagues before meeting a perfect rear that Severa had been fortunate to inherit.

Then there was her back, all svelte and powerful muscle. Cordelia caught her staring and smirked, shifting her hair aside to offer an unbroken view of her shoulders and delectable neck.

Lucina shortly caught another sight just as lovely. Robin was erect and eager, his member stretching his thin underwear into an inviting tent.

“Let’s go over why we’re here before anything happens.” Cordelia almost purred, her hair falling back to hide her back and rear. “You want to marry our daughter, all but steal her from us, and we do not abide unworthy thieves.”

“We’re going to test you, as your own family traditions dictate.” Robin sighed, his erection at odds with the bored tone. “Frankly, I’m more than a little shocked your family even  _ has _ these traditions.”

Cordelia giggled lightly, silently enjoying Lucina’s gaze flickering between them. “Indeed, it was quite a surprise when your parents told us about it. Let alone that one of the exalted line would be tested in the same way.”

“We can’t do away with that tradition in your case.” Robin sighed, somehow maintaining his bored stare. “Though we all agreed at the big meeting for no kissing or vaginal penetration. Besides wanting you girls to have that for yourselves, it’d be preferred no bastards come of this. The clergy was  _ very _ clear on that when we told them.”

His voice deepened a bit, the bored façade fading. “Though I can’t deny wanting to see if you’ll give my girl  what she needs .

Cordelia waved for Lucina to come closer, the younger girl almost compelled to obey. “What say you? Will you take up this task and win our approval? Or will you run like a craven, knowing our daughter and your love is at stake?”

Lucina almost glared but fought it back. “I… will gladly accede to this test. I will take on your worst and be better for it, so I swear.”

Robin grinned and stretched, Lucina’s eye immediately drawn to his straining bulge. “Good, then come here. You’re ours now, and we’ll treat you like the bitch we know you are.”

Lucina gulped and strode to the bed, only to yelp as Cordelia reached over and undid the robe, the cloth falling away to reveal the princess’ perky nipples, only the panties preserving any modesty.

Cordelia whispered something and the candles went out, leaving only moonlight to illuminate the scene. Lucina had barely a moment to blink before Cordelia slipped behind her and pushed her onto the bed, the mattress creaking under the new weight.

Before Lucina could do anything, her hair was grabbed and her head pulled up, Robin gazing at her with a sensual smirk as his free hand stroked her back. “Oh, don’t worry little girl, we’ll show you a good time. We’ve got a few ideas to try out on you…”

Lucina yelped as Robin gave a light tug, making her look to her right, Cordelia crawling towards her with sin in her eyes and lust on her breath. It was clear Cordelia was very eager to get started, her modest breasts heaving with each breath.

She pounced on Lucina and rolled her over, lips going to the princess’s breasts. Lucina gasped as she rolled, Robin’s grip making her hair twist and pull. Cordelia’s tongue swirled around the right nub with exaggerated care, drawing light mewls from Lucina as her nipple hardened. The spit made it shine and it chilled under the night air, little twists of Cordelia’s teeth sending jolts up Lucina’s spine.

Cordelia’s other hand fondled the lonely breast, Lucina’s mewls growing louder. She cried out as Cordelia pinched the nub and twisted, the surge of sensation overwhelming.

Robin released her hair, his hands running over Lucina’s shoulders and breasts whenever Cordelia briefly lapsed in her ministrations. He shuffled down until he was flush against Lucina’s side, hands trailing over her hips and stomach as his cock pulsed against her thigh.

“I’m going to ride your face.” Cordelia growled as she gave Lucina’s nipple one last bite. “Show me you can eat pussy, damn whore.”

Lucina felt her own arousal grow as Cordelia rose to her knees and straddled the princess, heat building. Cordelia didn’t go straight for the face though, that would be too easy. Instead, she started sliding her pussy up and down Lucina’s body, every toned edge making the red-haired warrior wet.

Lucina groaned as the woman’s quim coated her stomach, her own leaking past the thin panties. It was so wet, and the cold air made every drop a needle of sensation. Cordelia went a step further by sliding up to Lucina’s breasts, a smirk on her face.

Lucina’s breath hitched as her hips were turned on their side, a thick, fleshy rod sliding between her legs. Robin had gotten frustrated by the lack of action and started humping her, one hand pushing her thighs together so his cock had all the friction it could want while the other played with her clit.

As he slid in and out of her thighs, quim soaked him, Lucina’s shaking folds staining his cock. It made him so very hard and he couldn’t wait to paint her body in his seed.

Lucina moaned as his hot cock slid through her thighs and against panties, the motion making them rub against her pussy while his hand left long drags on her clit. It was such  _ delicious _ friction and she wanted more, so much more…

At least until Cordelia started using her nipples as tiny dildos.

Lucina cried out in shock and surprise and Cordelia slammed her moist folds onto her breast, the red-head silencing her with a finger in her mouth. Cordelia just smiled as she rolled her clit over the diamond-hard nub, every tap its own paradise.

She did the same with Lucina’s other breast, the princess panting heavily as her heat reached a peak. All it took was Cordelia finally straddling her face and Robin giving her clit a hard push for the dam to burst.

Robin grunted as he felt Lucina cum, her nectar soaking his dick and hand while staining the sheets. Damn, had she even  _ touched _ herself recently? They hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff.

“That’s all it took?” Cordelia questioned haughtily, precisely positioned over Lucina’s face. “Come now, there’s no way you could be worthy if you cum  _ that _ easily.”

Through sheer willpower, Lucina forced herself to come down from her climax and looked defiantly at Cordelia, the woman’s dripping folds right over her.

“Good girl,” Cordelia purred. “Though I can’t have you glare at me like that, not tonight. Come on, show me if that tongue’s worth anything.”

Lucina groaned as Cordelia lowered her folds, the heady scent of her sex invading Lucina’s nose. Quim dripped from the hot flesh and painted Lucina’s cheeks, promising far more just inches away.

Lucina took initiative and took a long drag on the labia, Cordelia’s taste making her drunk. She wanted to do this slowly, every lick she gave deliberate as she took in the sticky treat. Cordelia would appreciate the tender and tentative licks on any other night, but not tonight.

She forced her pussy down onto Lucina’s lips, a silent command to work faster. Lucina moaned as quim flowed over her but did as she was ordered, tongue swirling in the damp flesh and rolling around the red-head’s clit. Cordelia panted as Lucina set to work, smirk still in place despite her own building heat.

Robin, forgotten by Lucina, followed his wife’s example and yanked Lucina’s soaked panties off before putting his cock between her legs again and rubbing her clit vigorously. He wouldn’t break the promise he’d made, but by the gods was grinding against those folds and thighs heavenly.

Lucina felt the hot flesh rubbing against her pussy and calloused fingers on her clit and moaned, the vibrations making Cordelia gasp. The woman was close now, her hips bucking into Lucina’s face as she tried her damndest to fuck Lucina’s tongue for all it was worth.

Robin was right behind her, the moist skin and soft thighs around his cock doing all he could ask and more. In a surge of wicked delight, he grabbed Lucina’s legs and spread them, flipping her hips and knees to face the ceiling. He rose to his knees and rubbed his cock over her dripping folds and burning clit, delighting in her hitching moans.

Cordelia climaxed first, her cries loud and drawn as her pussy flooded Lucina’s mouth with all the nectar it could handle and then some, the princess lapping up all she could as Cordelia’s hips slapped against her face, the slimy smacks making her even wetter.

Robin followed right after, a final thrust carrying his cock over Lucina’s pubes while rope after rope of cum flew from his cockhead. Lucina’s stomach and breasts were painted with his seed, her already pale skin almost alabaster with his cum. Even Cordelia got some, her rear and lower back catching a few ropes.

She looked back at her husband with a sinful smile. “So… she can eat and lick.”

Robin returned it with his own grin. “Now… can she take what’s given?”

Cordelia licked her lips and pulled back from Lucina’s tongue, the princess groaning as she lost her treat. She didn’t have long before she was grabbed by her hips and pulled toward the edge of the bed, Robin crawling up to her left while Cordelia took the spot between her legs.

“Now you get to do his bidding, thieving princess.” Cordelia laughed, Lucina looking to Robin with wide eyes. “He’ll see if you can suck. I, on the other hand, will get to see just how much I can tease your little pussy.”

Lucina tried to say something before Robin’s cock slapped against her face, the leaking slit right in front of her Exalt’s Brand. “Don’t talk, you’re not allowed to do that during tests. You’re a stand-up princess, right? So, follow my little rule.”

Lucina barely held her tongue, her frown making Robin laugh. “None of that, I’ll be making your pretty face much better. Now… lick.”

Lucina gulped but stuck out her tongue to take a small lick. It was so strange to taste herself on his wet cock, but it was mixed with a musk that instantly made her want more.

“That’s it, you whore.” Robin growled as Lucina started to drag her tongue along his shaft. “I knew you’d like your own taste. How’re those veins?”

Lucina moaned as she dragged her whole tongue from base to tip, wondering at the girth and length before her. Her tongue swirled around his cockhead and lapped at the slit, reveling in the taste of his pre-cum, the heady mixture of her own quim driving her down the length once more.

Cordelia was no slouch as Lucina started servicing her husband. Her tongue swirled around Lucina’s folds, wrapping the clit in wet slurps while her arms kept the princess’s legs spread wide. When she got bored of that, she placed feather-light kisses to each crook of the thigh and over the split of her vulva, Lucina groaning against Robin’s cock with each new spot.

Robin pulled back his cock and straddled Lucina, his balls hanging over her face. “Suck on them, maybe I’ll let you taste my dick again.”

Lucina swallowed his sack eagerly, wanting the dick back. It was its own flavor, bouncing the testicles around in her mouth while her teeth glided over the skin. It was doing its job too, as Robin thrusted his cock against her nose for any friction he could get.

Cordelia had moved onto Lucina’s legs by this point, nipping at the supple skin and muscles with just enough force to mark them. Each bore many such marks, Cordelia eager to reach the ends.

It was there she started sucking on Lucina’s toes, earlier ministrations making each flick of the tongue a spear of lightning. Cordelia hummed in laughter against each toe, Lucina’s moans making Robin groan as well. She did so love to see this, and she couldn’t wait for the next part.

Horny and dripping, Cordelia took the toes she’d so carefully coated and spread them. Then, she carefully dragged her pussy along Lucina’s leg, only stopping to let one of the toes briefly tease her clit.

The sensation of warmth and Robin’s musk made Lucina cum again, her cries of release sending spikes of pleasure through Robin’s scrotum. It was all he needed, his load spraying over Lucina’s face and hair as he jacked himself for a bit more euphoria.

He smirked as he aimed the last few ropes into Lucina’s open mouth, the princess swallowing the seed eagerly.

“Time for the main attraction.” Robin rumbled after he came down from his high, Lucina gazing at him with half-lidded eyes from her cum-stained face. “Don’t faint on us yet, thief. There’s still more for you to do.”

He made her sit up, Cordelia whining at the loss of the toes she was playing with. Robin grabbed Lucina’s arm and hauled her to her knees before turning her around, ass over the bed’s edge while she was eye-level with Robin’s cock.

“Cordy’s going to get you ready for something special.” Robin rumbled, desire still thick in his voice. “For me, though… are you willing to take this hard after a warmup?”

Lucina licked her lips as she stared at his cock, a nod her answer.

“Then suck.”

Lucina leaned forward and took hold of the cock, rubbing it tentatively as if amazed it existed. She needed both hands to grab it fully and stroke, but she loved the sight of it.

Cordelia smiled at her husband and left him to his hand-job, preferring her own target. She kneeled on the floor and took hold of Lucina’s ass, kneading the soft flesh like dough. Gods it was nice to play with an ass like this, and even better to eat it.

Cordelia kneaded the warm flesh for a while before leaning in to drag her tongue over each cheek, Lucina’s hips bucking in surprise. Cordelia only smiled and dragged her tongue over the crack, her hands pushing the cheeks aside to reveal a cute little asshole.

Robin was appreciating the slow hand-job, but he was getting frustrated. He’d told Lucina to suck it, but all she’d done was stroke and stare. Looks like he’d need to be forceful.

Cordelia solved the problem by probing Lucina’s asshole with her tongue, the intrusion making Lucina gasp. She was swiftly muffled as Robin drove his cock in, Lucina’s mouth tight and wet just as he liked it.

Lucina gagged a bit on the cock, barely able to fit any past the head. Robin had his hand in her hair again, her groans and moans at the intrusion inviting no sympathy. “I said  _ suck _ .”

Lucina’s lips clamped on the shaft and she sucked, pulling back slowly and stretching her lips to taste all the cock she could get. Her tongue swirled around the cockhead, lapping up every drop of pre-cum he could grant while lavishing the burning flesh with her spit and spreading his slit with her tip.

Robin yanked on her hair and she bobbed forward, another probe from Cordelia making her moan again. The vibration made Robin moan too, the sound making both his lovers wet.

Lucina started to bob back and forth shakily, Robin pulling on her hair and thrusting into her mouth each time. Every thrust got a little more cock in her mouth, a little more flesh to taste and savor.

Then Cordelia inserted two fingers into her asshole and stretched the entrance, her tongue rimming the sensitive skin. Lucina cried out around Robin’s cock and he seized his chance, burying his cock nearly to the hilt in her throat.

“Come on, a little more.” Robin goaded as Lucina gagged around his shaft, drool pooling on his thighs. “Or are you not that serious? Come on, I want your lips in my pubes.”

Lucina garbled something but braced herself on his hips before pushing, the last bit of cock disappearing into her throat. Robin’s musk was overpowering this close and she oh-so-desperately wanted to taste those pubes, to have his balls pressing against her chin again.

Cordelia chose then to go for gold. She stretched Lucina’s asshole again and dove in, tongue exploring everywhere it could find inside. Lucina’s arousal had made her ass into a truly intoxicating treat, one Cordelia was all too happy to eat.

Lucina groaned as her ass was eaten, the feeling of Cordelia’s tongue driving her to the verge of climax. Robin was comfortable at that point and pulled his cock out, the slit pressed right against Lucina’s lips, the princess panting.

He slammed back in, sheathing himself completely and driving Lucina scream, her cries growing louder as Cordelia kept eating her ass. Robin wasn’t far off from his release, eager to fill Lucina’s gullet with his seed, but he kept up his thrusts, enjoying her throat to the fullest.

Lucina could only scream as her aching snatch made the thrusts into hammer blows, pleasure coursing through her throat with each impact. The balls smacking into her face, the pubes bathing her in musk with each meeting, it was a euphoria only her climax could surpass!

Robin reached his climax with one last thrust, hilting himself in her throat and roaring his release. Rope after rope of cum spilled into Lucina’s throat, some shooting straight to her stomach. Robin slowly pulled out, quite pleased with the rope of cum connecting him to the princess and the way her mouth was completely coated in his seed.

“That… is a great ass.” Cordelia sighed as she took her last taste. “Not quite my husband’s but great. Now then, onto the next part.”

Lucina had a brief moment of lucidity, wondering what they could possibly do next after eating her ass and feeding her cum while her pussy cried for release.

The answer came when Cordelia’s arms wrapped around her legs and hauled her up and around. Lucina’s legs were spread, pussy glistening with need in the moonlight, and Cordelia noticed. “Too bad we haven’t been good hosts, huh? Maybe you’ll get something if you can take this.”

Lucina had barely a moment to look back and see Robin sitting down and his still rigid cock before Cordelia placed her asshole over the cockhead and let her go.

Lucina screeched as the cock stretched her insides and filled her up in ways she never thought possible. It hurt like hell!

“Cordy, why’d you do that!” Robin yelped, equally surprised. “You don’t just drop a virgin on a dick! You know how much that hurts!”

Cordelia lost some of her lustful gaze for a flash of contrition. “Sorry… got caught up in the moment. Lucina, are you ok?”

Lucina panted heavily, her breasts heaving and mind blank. Now that the initial insertion was over, the pain was fading somewhat… and the fullness felt good.

“See, like ripping off a bandage.” Cordelia laughed as Lucina adjusted, already starting to ride Robin’s cock. “Now then, my turn to get more of that tongue. Robin, dear, please see to her needs while I do so.”

Robin took hold of Lucina’s hips and guided her weight, making sure his cock penetrated as deep as it could, hand returning to play with her needy clit. Lucina could only moan as she rode him, too addled with pleasure to think straight. The appearance of a dripping pussy and red pubes didn’t even register, her mouth simply set to work.

“Oh yeah…” Cordelia moaned as Lucina frantically ate her out. “Sev chose good.”

Robin grunted as Lucina started to bounce on his dick, falling onto his every thrust with a high-pitched squeal as he twisted her clit in rhythm. Cordelia appreciated that oh-so-much, her hands tying themselves in Lucina’s hair as she forced the princess’s tongue deeper inside.

Several minutes of slapping flesh, lurid moans, and keening wails followed. Lucina rode Robin for all he was worth, her ass so full and abused as he spanked her with every thrust while her clit bulged with each twist. Cordelia fucked her face just as hard, spreading nectar over every bit of skin she could find, Lucina’s nose constantly ringing her clit.

Finally, as Robin bit down hard on Lucina’s neck and twisted her clit once more, she came. With a scream, Lucina slammed down on Robin’s cock and sent her quim squirting all over the floor, a puddle forming on the wood from how much she gave.

Cordelia drove Lucina’s mouth and nose as deep as she could and climaxed, Lucina’s face a mess of sticky quim that only made Cordelia cum harder. To end it all, Robin burst in Lucina’s ass, the walls squeezing his cock and milking it for every drop it could get.

The partners untangled and were still for a time, simply recovering, when Cordelia grinned. “She’s still conscious… and with the rough treatment too. What do you think? I’m… sold.”

“Same,” Robin agreed, slowly pulling out of Lucina to watch his seed drip onto the floor. “She’s passed, no doubt. We can… have fun now.”

Cordelia grinned and started stroking his cock, the half-flaccid rod swiftly back to full mast. “Good, because I have a couple more ideas. I’ll get my toy, let’s see if she can suck wood as good as cock. Then, I want that meat all to myself, she can lick us both while you fuck me.”

Robin grinned and laid Lucina down, ready for this part.

Lucina was able to make it through two more rounds before surrendering to exhaustion. Getting deepthroated twice, ass eaten twice, and then licking a cock while it fucked another’s pussy was just too much.

Her body was marked, her ass abused, throat sore, clit swollen, and coated in sex, but she’d done it. Lucina and Severa were both free to marry, with full approval from both family and tradition.

They could finally have each other to themselves.

_ -Wedding Night- _

“Sev?”

Severa hummed in answer, just looking at Lucina. They were in their bridal bed, the day’s ceremonies long over and the couple at last alone. Their dresses lay draped across the room, both in naught but garters and bras, but they were too enraptured with each other to do much else.

“Do… you think we can consummate our vows tonight?”

Severa smiled and reached up to brush Lucina’s cheek, only love in her eyes. “Lucy… I’ll do whatever you want, whether it’s tonight or tomorrow, or any night hereafter. You’re my wife now, and I’d do all that and more. I swore as much, no?”

Lucina chuckled and nuzzled the hand, a blush coloring her cheeks. “Yes, and with more passion than even I could dream. Honestly… this all feels like one.”

She kissed Severa’s knuckles, enjoying the sensation. It kept telling her this was all real, but…

“I didn’t go through that test with your parents for all this to be a dream.” Severa jested, Lucina’s blush deepening. “But if it is a dream, I hope I never wake up.”

Lucina stroked Severa’s cheek this time, a dopey grin on her lips. “Agreed, since I was tested as well. Remember the fit the clergy had when Father declared it abolished?”

Severa giggled, the image of an outraged chamber of clerics and priests flashing across her eyes. “Oh yes, and I can see why they preferred getting us squared away before doing that. Who knows, maybe we even learned something?”

Lucina’s smile turned to a smirk, her finger tracing the line of Severa’s jaw. “Well...? Do you want to see if we did?”

“I never pegged you as so eager.” Severa answered, her own smirk in place. “But I have you to myself now, and I won’t say no to an eager wife.”

Lucina kept her smile and grabbed Severa’s shoulder, pulling her wife in for a kiss. Severa draped her arms around Lucina’s neck, just barely pulling back before taking Lucina’s lips. Again and again they kissed, enjoying the pressure as Lucina’s hands started to explore.

She started with Severa’s shoulders and upper back, light touches and dragging nails laying trails of gooseflesh across her wife’s skin. As their kiss grew deeper, Lucina’s hands ventured lower to trace the curve of her wife’s spine and abs.

Severa’s hands curled into Lucina’s hair, holding her in place as Severa kissed her into submission. They’d kissed many times before, but this was something Severa had been looking forward to ever since she’d proposed.

Lucina let Severa lay claim to her lips, her hands tracing Severa’s hips now. The smooth feel of the garter interrupted her exploration of skin, but Lucina enjoyed the slight pants Severa made as she traced the edges of cloth.

Severa pulled back after a time, their lips slightly swollen from their hard kisses. To her, Lucina looked even more beautiful with those puffy, red lips, and she couldn’t help herself.

Lucina hummed as Severa dove in again, her tongue entwined with her wife’s as Severa entered her mouth. Gods, Severa’s tongue tasted so good, even better than she’d dreamed. She wanted more.

Severa grunted in surprise as Lucina twirled her tongue around Severa’s, her lips pushing forward to hide the battle in their mouths. Their tongues twirled and swirled around each other, the couple moaning lightly as they explored every corner they could find.

Lucina smirked and sucked lightly, Severa squeaking in surprise. Lucina took that as a sign to continue and started to suck up and down Severa’s tongue, filling her mouth with the taste while her hands roamed up Severa’s back.

Severa returned the favor, sucking on Lucina’s tongue whenever she could. She was already addicted to the flavor, every inch of her tongue trying to taste every inch of Lucina’s.

Lucina eventually brought their battle to an end, eyes clouded and smirk still in place. “My… you taste like all I dreamed and more.”

Severa kissed her cheek, hands freeing themselves from Lucina’s tangled locks to cup her chin. “You too… I could taste that tongue  _ all _ night.”

“Another time, my love.” Lucina purred, tracing a circle under Severa’s bra strap. “I’ve had a taste of you now… and I want to taste all of you.”

Severa smirked and flicked her tongue on Lucina’s cheek. “Getting really eager now, aren’t you?”

Lucina reached up and started to play with the clasp holding Severa back. She barely had a moment to puzzle it over before Severa pushed away. “Sev?”

Severa smiled and got on her knees, gazing down at Lucina with a smile. “Please, allow me. All I want you to do is get on your back.”

Lucina blinked but rolled onto her back, Severa reaching down to push her to the center of the bed before crawling off. “Lie down and watch the show, love.”

Lucina tilted her head in confusion before Severa walked a few steps away, form illuminated by the moon. The play of light and shadow across her half-naked body was getting Lucina hot and bothered now, the familiar ache between her legs starting to grow.

Severa smirked at the rapt attention and started her dance, body gyrating to a silent rhythm. She wanted Lucina to see her as she was now, to desire every inch of this body that had been tested for her sake.

And Lucina desired all of it and more. Severa just wanted to show off, but Lucina was more than willing to have a private striptease. As she watched, Severa rolled her hips and popped off the straps on her shoulders, teasing the slightest peek as she pulled the cups down only to cover the sight with a coy smile.

Severa was enjoying herself far too much. She knew the dance was getting Lucina horny, the light of the moon more than enough to see the damp spot growing between her wife’s legs. She still had more to do though, especially before they got to the good part.

Severa pirouetted and cocked out her hip, Lucina’s gaze immediately drawn to her wife’s perfect ass. Oh the promises Severa was making with this show, and all for her…

If she wasn’t so aroused, Lucina would’ve been beyond touched.  Now if she could just see a little more…

Severa cast a coy glance over her shoulder and rid herself of her bra in one swift motion, her hair whipped aside to present an unimpeded look at her bare back. “Like what you see…?”

Lucina gulped and nodded, desire hanging in her breath. Severa’s eyes smoldered with a dark desire of her own before shifting her weight back and forth, drawing Lucina’s gaze to the sway of her ass.

Severa started to run her hands over herself, the rough feel of calloused hands making her shiver. From her shoulders to her sides and her hips and back again, she did her best to accentuate every curve.

All for her love.

Lucina’s hands started their own work, one snaking under her bra to play with her right nipple while the other slid under her garter to rub her clit. Gods, Severa was so sensual, and it was driving her mad to not leap off the bed and taste those toned muscles.

Severa felt her core heat and started to knead her ass-cheeks, almost taunting Lucina with the taut flesh that her garter did its best to hide. With a grin, Severa started to play with the garter’s band, pulling it out and spinning it a few times before bending over slowly, dragging the garter down her legs.

Lucina could only stare at Severa’s ass, stunned by just how perfect it was. Round, firm but with the slightest bounce in it, just waiting for fingers to sink into it. Even Cordelia didn’t have that good an ass and riding pegasi was her job!

“I knew you’d like the view.” Severa purred as she straightened and stepped out of the cloth. “Ready for more?”

Lucina nodded furiously, making Severa giggle. She crossed an arm over her breasts and slid the other over her crotch before turning to face her wife. A pose was all it took for Lucina to moan, the hand on her clit pressing hard against it.

“I’m all yours.” Severa whispered, just loud enough to hear. “Every inch and part of me, all for you.”

She turned her arm up to drag a finger across her bottom lip, breasts at last unveiled, while the other migrated to her hip to show off her soaked folds. “Now… will you have all of me?”

Lucina moaned as she got the full view, loving Severa even more. “Gods… yes… pl-hn-please!”

Severa smiled and sauntered back to the bed, taking in the sight of Lucina masturbating to her and her alone. She leaned down and crawled onto the sheets, her hips swaying as she crawled up and over Lucina until they were eye-to-eye.

“Then I will give all of me, and take all of you.” Severa breathed before claiming Lucina’s lips again, her wife moaning hard into the contact. It was but a brief contact, Lucina whining as Severa pulled away and peppered her jaw with kisses. Then her ears were given their turn, Severa nibbling on the lobes, before Severa laid wet smacks and butterfly pecks across her neck.

Lucina gasped and moaned as Severa kissed every inch of her skin, little bites intermixed. Severa slowly squirmed down Lucina’s body with each kiss, lavishing attention on her collarbone and neck before reaching her bra-clad breasts.

“Let’s get this off, I don’t think you need it.” Severa muttered, only for Lucina to reach behind her back and unclasp the bra before throwing it off. “Okay then, princess.”

Severa placed several kisses in Lucina’s cleavage before choosing the right breast as her target. Lucina’s breath hitched as Severa flicked her tongue over the hard nub, a bolt flying up her spine. “S-Sev!”

Severa kept flicking the nub playfully, the hands that had been roaming Lucina’s curves returning to fondle both mounds. It was so nice to play with something so hard and sensitive, she could really sink her teeth into it.

Lucina gasped as Severa twirled her tongue around the nub, coating it in saliva. The cool air of the room only made the nub harder, Severa taking advantage by grabbing the other between her fingers.

A light twist made Lucina groan from deep in her throat. Severa’s free hand shot out to stop her masturbation. A look up showed Lucina almost desperate for touch, but Severa merely smiled before wrapping her lips around the teat.

Lucina bit her lip to stop another groan, pants pushing past as Severa sucked on the nub and rubbed her teeth over the areola. The other breast was paid equal attention, Severa’s fingers twisting and pulling on the nipple while her nails left delicious trails whenever they dragged on the sensitive skin..

Eventually, Severa pulled away from the breast with a pop, watching the flesh bounce a bit before looking to Lucina. “You ready?”

Severa needn’t have asked, Lucina was a mess of desire and arousal. She could only nod and pant, Severa taking her permission to continue her journey.

Kisses were joined by long drags of the tongue as Severa crawled down Lucina’s body, nibbling on her wife’s abs and probing the depths of her navel just to see what would happen. Eventually, which was an eternity to Lucina, Severa reached the soiled edge of Lucina’s garter.

Severa grinned and contented herself with drawing circles on Lucina’s groin, taking in deep breaths of Lucina’s scent. It was an incense beyond anything she’d ever smelled, hinting at something as divine as Lucina’s lineage.

Lucina whined and Severa sheepishly stopped making circles. Carefully, she hooked her fingers on the edge of the garter and pulled, Lucina hissing as the soiled cloth was pulled away and cool air brushed against her flesh.

Severa licked her lips at the sight of Lucina’s pussy, the folds radiating heat and leaking nectar. The scent of them was overpowering, but Severa was just strong enough to look up from her spot between her love’s legs.

“Please…” Lucina whimpered. “Take me… all of me… make me yours…”

Severa complied with all the care she could muster, flicking Lucina’s clit with her tongue while her hands pushed Lucina’s legs apart. Just a light taste of the quim had Severa enraptured, her ass rising into the air as she pressed her torso into the bed, desperate to get into the molten folds.

Lucina screamed as Severa’s tongue set to work, swirling and twisting along every inch of her aching pussy. It was ecstasy to at last feel her love’s tongue against her, to feel it caress her folds and swirl over her clit.

Severa was drunk off the quim, the taste beyond anything she could imagine. Chrom’s cock and Sumia’s own juices meant nothing before this, bare footnotes to the taste of her love. But, when she brushed against the last barrier, she paused.

“Sev…?” Lucina panted, a lurid moan caught in her throat. “What’s… wrong?”

Severa took a moment to take in all the quim on her lips before leaning on Lucina’s vulva, chin in the patch of blue. “Lucy… can I go in? I know it’s… a big deal and all.”

“I love you, Sev.” Lucina reminded, touched and frustrated in equal measure. “You’re the love of my life. I offered you all of me and asked you to take all of me. Taste that which I saved for you.”

Severa smiled and kissed Lucina’s clit again before dragging her tongue over the folds one last time. Then, with all the reverence she could muster, she pushed inside.

Lucina moaned as she felt Severa’s tongue enter her, the very fact her love was at last inside and tasting her true essence enough to make her cum. Severa probed the warm, velvety walls carefully, inscribing each new flavor and texture to memory as Lucina flooded her mouth with quim.

Lucina bucked her hips against Severa’s lips, seeking as much contact as possible. Despite her desire to explore carefully and thoroughly, Severa acquiesced to the silent demands and attached her lips to the aching folds, a light suck making Lucina scream.

Lucina bucked harder, her cries and moans making Severa suck harder while her tongue swirled amongst the virgin flesh and probed as deep as she could go. She even shook her head from side to side, cheeks slapping against Lucina’s thighs while she slobbered all over Lucina’s pussy.

Lucina barely registered the new bolts lancing up her spine, her wife’s nose constantly rubbing against her clit while her insides were probed as never before. It only made her buck harder, desperate to fuck Severa’s tongue and face.

Severa’s tongue worked at a feverish pace, only interested in giving Lucina the best orgasm of her life. So interested, she let one of Lucina’s legs go so she could insert a finger. The freed leg wrapped around Severa’s head, Lucina’s moans turning to keening wails. She was so close, fire and fury building at the very core of her being!

Severa pressed her tongue in one last time, expecting to pull out and play with the clit again as her fingers set about fucking Lucina’s pussy. Only to hit the spot that mattered.

Lucina screeched as Severa’s tongue found her g-spot, vision going white as her leg shoved Severa in as far as she would go, painting her wife’s face in quim. Lucina’s entire body convulsed as raw pleasure coursed through her, hips bucking hard and slow while the strongest climax of her life made everything a divine glory.

Severa rode out Lucina’s release by swallowing all the cum she could get, lips smacking against the puffy folds while sweet nectar flowed across her tongue. A lot of it ended up on her face, in her hair, across her neck and on the sheets, but gods was it gratifying to make Lucina cum that hard.

While Lucina slowly came down from Nirvana, Severa laid gentle kisses on her wife’s folds. Her hand teased the swollen clit while Lucina’s leg kept her trapped. While she would love to do that again, Lucina was going to want her turn and Severa couldn’t turn down her love.

“Holy… fuck…” Lucina panted, chest heaving with deep breaths as sweat glistened over her body. “That… that was…. Holy fuck…”

Severa allowed herself to preen a little, the leg holding her in place slacking as Lucina returned to lucidity. “Only the best for you, my love.”

Lucina kept panting as she regained her bearings, barely noticing Severa slither up her body until she was staring her in the eye again, their naked bodies pressed together. “Just… wow…”

Severa grinned and snaked her hand down to rub Lucina’s folds again, then pulled it back up to present the sticky quim to her wife. “You taste  _ so _ good. How could I not want all of that and more?”

Severa licked and sucked on the fingers, exaggerated moans doing nothing but make Lucina’s arousal surge. Her arms shot out and pulled Severa in, her tongue invading and establishing dominance over her wife.

Severa let her, burning as their tongues battled. She wondered what Lucina thought of her own essence, but didn’t want to ask with how thoroughly Lucina was taking control.

“…My turn…” Lucina panted after one last suck on Severa’s tongue. “Lie down… so I can show you just how much I love you…”

Severa didn’t have a choice. Lucina grabbed her shoulders and rolled them both across the sheets, the princess now on top while her wife lay amongst the sheets. Lucina dove in for another long kiss, not letting Severa get her bearings.

She had a bad habit of not letting herself be spoiled, but if there was anything Lucina wanted to do right now, it was spoil her wife.

Severa was already hot and needy after seeing Lucina come undone, so each peck and wet smack Lucina placed over her skin was a bolt down her spine. It was well worth lavishing so much attention on the princess, but as Lucina returned the favor, Severa had to wonder if she’d made a mistake.

At least she thought that until Lucina flicked her tongue between Severa’s breasts, making her hiss and look away. “They’re uh… not too small, right?”

Lucina looked up, flabbergasted. Was her wife still unsure about her breasts? “No… in fact, I think they’re the loveliest.”

She proved it by licking the left nipple, only to envelope the nub in her mouth. Severa gasped at the warmth, a hitched cry escaping her throat as Lucina took hold of the other nipple.

Lucina lavished the breasts with all the attention and care she could muster, suckling one while massaging the other. She pulled and bit, twisted and kneaded, anything and more to show Severa her breasts were something Lucina loved.

Severa moaned and gasped as Lucina played with her breasts, not expecting this level of attention. Sure, she’d lavished Lucina’s nipples with plenty of affection, but this was above and beyond!

A particularly hard suck made Severa grab Lucina’s head and hold her there, silently begging her to keep going. Lucina grinned against the soft, sweaty flesh and kept going, twisting the nub with her teeth while her tongue circled the areola.

Severa groaned as the sensations shot through her mind, arousal growing with each brush of Lucina’s teeth or twist of her fingers. Gods, she needed touch now or she’d go mad.

Lucina paused in her ministrations as Severa let out a keening whine, a glance down showing her wife’s hips attempting to buck against her leg. Lucina gave the breast she’d lavished one last, hard suck before letting it go with a pop, euphoric at seeing the reddened flesh jiggle.

“Lucy… please…” Severa whined, not used to this kind of begging. “Gods…”

Lucina took her time, every kiss and lick she peppered on Severa’s abs deliberately dragged out. Severa was never one to beg, she was much too prideful, but seeing her crumble to putty was its own reward.

Eventually, Lucina squirmed over Severa’s waist and beheld her leaking cunt, the folds swollen with need. Lucina took a moment to appreciate the heady scent presented to her, memorizing it, before her hands reached out and massaged Severa’s thighs. “Hold still, Sev… let me make you feel good.”

Severa’s hands grabbed fistfuls of sheet as Lucina lowered herself to investigate the aching flesh. It was so hot, glistening like gems in the moonlight. Such a strong fragrance too, inviting Lucina in to taste her sweet nectar.

Severa gasped as Lucina gave a tentative flick of her tongue, the slick tip paradise against the burning folds. The gasp drove Lucina to take a longer lick, coating her tongue in nectar as she ran it over the length of Severa’s pussy.

Severa moaned as her core felt a semblance of relief, the ache that had been building since her dance at last attended to. Lucina took courage from the moan and ran her tongue over every inch of glistening pink flesh, flaring her tongue to lap up as much quim as possible.

Severa’s hips started to buck as Lucina twirled her tongue against the folds, the urge only getting stronger whenever the tip of Lucina’s tongue brushed against Severa’s clit. Gods she was desperate for something to play with her clit, it was maddening to feel the slightest brush!

Lucina smiled against Severa’s cunt, every gasp and moan music to her ears. Before she could drive Severa over the edge though, she had to ask the question.

Severa’s breath hitched as Lucina stopped her ministrations, gaze going down to meet her wife’s. “Lucy…”

“Are you ready, Sev?” Lucina asked, pressing her cheeks into Severa’s thigh as she gazed at her. “I can still stop if you w-”

“ Lick !” Severa moaned, shame coloring her cheeks at the lewd tone of her voice. “I said it before, and I’ll say it again! I’m all yours Lucy, make me yours and yours alone!”

Lucina couldn’t help her dopey smile, but returned to her wife’s needy cunt. She wasted no time and attached her lips to the glistening folds, sucking them and wrapping her tongue around Severa’s clit.

Severa screeched and cried in ecstasy, at last receiving the delicious feeling of Lucina’s tongue around her clit. It was enough to make her cum, a hard press of Lucina’s tongue against the tip making a scream rip out of her throat.

Lucina silently marked Severa down as a screamer, riding out her wife’s bucking hips as she sucked on the folds and drank all the quim she could want. Eventually, the bucking hips slowed down and Lucina hummed against Severa’s cunt, her wife groaning hard at the sensation. “Fuck, Lucy… I just-fuck-orgasmed... you can’t… do that again.”

Lucina hummed again and shook her head, Severa’s hitched moan in response proving that wrong. Lucina silently decided to go for the kill, her tongue teasing Severa’s virgin entrance before taking the plunge.

Severa wailed as she felt Lucina’s warm tongue enter, her back arching and hips rising to give Lucina as much access as possible. Lucina took advantage and explored to her heart’s content, tongue coating every velvet wall with her saliva while she tasted Severa’s purest essence. Gods, it was so good, a drug without equal.

Nothing Robin or Cordelia had could ever hope to match this perfect taste.

Severa’s legs overpowered Lucina’s arms and snapped around her head, forcing Lucina’s tongue in deeper. “Gods-gods-gods! Don’t stop dammit!”

Lucina probed as deep as she could, hands holding Severa’s hips up as they bucked against her face. Lucina loved the feeling of getting her face fucked, the wet folds of her wife slapping against her cheeks while her nose constantly pressed Severa’s clit. All she needed now was to find the spot, to give Severa the same gift she’d been granted.

“Lucy… Lucy… Lucy…”

Severa’s panted moans made Lucina search harder, tongue swirling and probing every possible inch she could prod for the magic spot. She needed to find it soon too, Severa’s hips were bucking wildly and her voice was rising to a screech as she moaned her love’s name.

“Lucy…Lucy!”

Lucina dug her tongue in as far as she possibly could, tip driving into the last possible spot.

“Lucccyyyyyyyyy!”

Severa came undone with a howling scream, Lucina’s last plunge finding her g-spot at last. White fire filled every vein and lightning every nerve as Severa hit her climax, vision fleeing her as pleasure flooded every sense.

Lucina reveled in the flood of quim that followed, one of her hands rubbing Severa’s clit as she drank the squirting cum. Gods, she could see why Severa had been so satisfied after driving herself to this point, having her lover scream her name while taunt as a rope was making her wet all over again.

Severa’s high lasted almost a minute, body rigid as stone and voice little more than a gasp before she started to return from blissful clarity. Her body flopped to the sheets as she relaxed, Lucina still there lapping up her cum and kissing the puffy cunt.

Slowly, Severa released her death grip on the sheets and took a shaken breath. “Holy… fuck… holy… fuck…”

Lucina gave her wife’s cunt a few more loving kisses before climbing up her body, making a quick stop to nip at the breasts again before coming eye-to-eye with her love. “So… how was I?”

“Fucking amazing…” Severa growled, body still sensitive as Lucina pressed into her. “Holy fuck… that was… fuck…”

Lucina smiled and kissed her wife. “I’m glad to see I was so… up to the challenge. Are you… ok to do a bit more? I have an idea or two, but if you’re tired…”

Severa’s growl gained a smoldering edge to it, her eyes narrowing in desire. “Oh, I’m not done with you yet. Let me see what this idea of yours is, then I get to do mine. We didn’t go through those tests to quit now, right?”

Lucina licked her lips, still heavy with Severa’s taste. “Agreed… though I do hope you like this, I’m kind of nervous if I’ll do it right.”

Severa’s eyes lost their edge of desire, tenderness in its place. “Hey, if you don’t want to… then I’m fine with that. You’ve done all I could ask and more tonight, Lucy. If this isn’t comfortable-”

“I want to do this.” Lucina assured, cupping Severa’s jaw. “I want to show you something I think you’ll enjoy, and to claim you in my own way. Will… will you allow me this selfish request?”

Severa leaned up on her elbows and kissed Lucina, letting her lips do the talking. They kissed for a time before Lucina pulled back with a smile, eyes shining in the moonlight. “Thank you, Sev.”

Severa laid back as Lucina crawled down her body, watching silently until Lucina saw down on her groin. “So… what’s the idea?”

Lucina giggled and reached down to stroke her crotch, middle finger caressing her clit. “You’ll see… I’m wet enough for this to work.”

Severa tilted her head curiously before sucking in a breath as Lucina started to grind her pussy into Severa’s crotch. Slowly but surely, Lucina ground her folds against Severa’s skin, scooting forward after she’d painted Severa in her quim.

Severa hissed as Lucina ground and scooted her way forward, the quim cooling into needles of sensation that grew into a flood as Lucina painted more and more of her body. Where the heck had she learned this?

“Your mother taught me this.” Lucina panted as she reached Severa’s chest, her crotch pressed against the mounds. “She-ngh-never said anything about it… but… you’re always mine like this, forever my love.”

Severa didn’t know if that was hot or kind of creepy, but she could at least appreciate the sight of her wife grinding against her with cute little moans whenever her clit rubbed against something. She couldn’t get a word in as Lucina grinded against her breasts, the heat of Lucina’s core massaging the mounds with every twitch and press.

Lucina took it a step further and pressed forward, rolling her hips until her clit pressed against Severa’s left nipple. Severa gasped at the warm sensation, a gasp Lucina mirrored as the hard nub pressed against her clit.

Lucina smiled at Severa before grinding her clit against the nub, swirling and pressing the two together, pants turning to moans as her heat built. Severa moaned too, arms reaching around Lucina to play with her own clit while Lucina held her shoulders in place.

Lucina humped Severa’s breast for several moments before separating with a whine, only to plop down on the other nipple and start grinding her clit against it. Severa moaned at the feeling, the sound of Lucina’s breath speeding making her rub herself even faster.

Lucina pressed down hard with a cry, shaking as she came all over Severa’s breast. Severa came shortly after, two fingers plunging into her cunt for just a little more sensation.

As the lovers came down, Severa felt her snark rise. “What was that? Been reading your mom’s books?”

Lucina chuckled, not sure herself. “Who knows?”

Severa frowned at that but didn’t answer. Instead, she grabbed Lucina’s shoulder and pushed her off, the princess squeaking as she fell to the sheets. Severa didn’t look at her as Lucina righted herself, only concerned with crawling off the bed.

“Sev?” Lucina asked as her wife went over to a small dresser hidden in the corner of the room.

Severa still didn’t answer as she opened a drawer and reached in. A moment of rummaging later and she pulled out her prize.

Lucina gaped at it, surprised to see the toy. Why was a double-headed dildo even in the room?

“This is my idea.” Severa explained, free hand rubbing her stomach. “We did yours… so I want to do this. It’s… I want to be connected to you, Lucy, with more than just a tongue or fingers. This… was the only thing I could think of.”

She strode to the bed, only to freeze as Lucina leapt forward to embrace her. It was a soft embrace, one full of love and affection, but sorrow as well. Severa just didn’t know why.

Lucina pulled back and looked her in the eye, love shining. Slowly, she took the toy from Severa’s hand and tossed it aside. “You and I are connected, Sev. Just let me show you.”

Severa let Lucina kiss her and pull her onto the bed, their bodies pressed together as they embraced. Lucina peppered Severa’s lips with kisses both light and long, drawing her back into the stupor of their night until she felt a slick heat run over her leg.

Smiling, Lucina pulled away from the kiss and rolled Severa onto the sheets, staring down at her again and sitting on her groin.

Severa briefly thought she’d paint her again, but Lucina had other plans. Instead, she grabbed Severa’s right leg and lifted it until it was laying on her shoulder. Then, she scooted back until she could slide her right leg under Severa’s hip, their pussies lined up.

Lucina smiled at Severa, awaiting the signal to begin. Severa shook her head, but with a smile on her lips and slid her hips forward.

They hissed as they came together, the sensation of another’s folds against theirs new and raw. Slowly, as if afraid to break the contact, they began to slide their hips together, then up and down, and side to side.

It was pure heat between them as they kissed, slowly building as they found a rhythm to a fevered pitch. Wet smacks filled the room, the already heavy scent of sex deepening as they fucked each other.

Severa’s back arched with each new thrust, each new jolt, that slammed into her. They’d managed to line their clits up and the constant impacts were enough to drive Severa mad.

Lucina was little better, slamming her hips forward as she humped Severa’s leg for all it was worth. They were connected, in so many ways, and there were so many more they’d learn to show.

For now, they rutted, groaning and moaning and screaming as they slammed together again and again. A whole new dimension opened when Lucina met one thrust and grinded into it, sending Severa into convulsions of pleasure she was sure to return on the next one.

They howled for a seeming eternity before their clits smashed together one more time and they released in unison, crying the others name as their bodies tremored in pleasure.

When they came down, Lucina collapsed onto the sheets, the lovers panting heavily. That last round had worn them out and they were tired enough that even the heavy smell of sex and feel of soiled sheets on sweaty skin meant nothing anymore.

Severa untangled their legs and crawled to Lucina’s side, both basking in the afterglow of their union and feeling the exhaustion deep in their bones.

Lucina didn’t say a word, only reaching out to embrace her wife. Severa returned the embrace and kissed Lucina’s cheek, both content to lay beside each other and rest.

There would be more nights together after this, many more.

Their hearts would see no other beside them.

Not after tonight.


End file.
